The Midnight Man chapter 1 a Naruto Fanfic
by Dark.Mint Fhi
Summary: Midnight Game sebnrnya adalah ritual kaum pagan kuno yang digunakan untuk menghukum mereka yang melanggar hukum dan tradisi agama. Saat ini, permainan telah menjadi populer di kalangan anak-anak dan remaja di internet, yang melakukan ritual untuk memanggil Midnight Man (sebutannya). Mereka melakukannya cuma untuk uji nyali atau sebagai sensasi


Deisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror

Rate : Teens

Warning : Jelek, abal, GaJe, horror kurang menarik and menakutkan, typo, gore, dllllllllll

Author's Note

My First Fic! Haha.. gomen kalau masih ada kekurangan, banyak typo, mijit Y-na susah lagi. Fhi bikin fic ini untuk menghibur diri sendiri sebenernya karena beres UKK, fiuuhh.. Dan saia agak depresi sekarang ini karena prestasi saia belakangan ini menurun #Gak ada yang nanya.

Nilai Fhi turun gara-gara COWOK ITU!

Sasuke #nongol tiba-tiba : Gue?

Fhi : BUKAAANN!

Sasuke : Terus siapa kalau bukan gue? Lu kan suka banget sama gue?!

Fhi #Blushing : POKOKNYA BUKAN ELU AYAM NARSIS!

Sasuke : Ngakunya fans gua lu!

Fhi : Emangnya napa?

Sasuke : Ngaku aja deh! Pasti setiap malem lu slalu mikirin gua 'kan?

Fhi & Sasu #berantem

Itachi : Oke, readers jangan terlalu di dengarkan apa kata kedua makhluk GaJe itu! Happy reading minna~

.

.

.

And

.

.

Don't forget

.

.

R&R

.

.

Please

.

.

...

* * *

_**Xx_The Midnight Man_xX**_

Truesday, 03 January 2013

06.40 pm

Pagi ini cuaca kurang mendukung, awan hitam itu terus berdatangan ke daerah Konohagakure, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat siswa siswi konohagakure untuk pergi ke Konoha High School. Walau ada beberapa siswa yang mengeluh karena dingin, mendung, takut hujan deras, malas membawa payung, dan masih banyak lagi tapi berhubung karena mata pelajaran pertama ini gurunya 'killer', mau tidak mau mereka harus kesekolah karena masih sayang nyawa(?).

'Kelas ini begitu sepi, walau siswa disini ada 48 orang tapi, feeling ku merasa tidak enak hari ini' gumam pria tampan berambut rafen tersebut sambil memegang gagang pintu

"Teme!" Seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundak pria itu

"Hn?"

"Malam ini kau datang ya kerumah ku?"

"Apa?"

"Disana juga ada Shika, Neji, Kiba, dan Chouji!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak datang, kau pasti akan menyesal! Iyakan akamaru?"

"Auk!" dari kejauhan tampak Kiba dan Akamaru sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Kau tidak bilang akan membawa anjing?" Kata Neji

"He he, gomen" Kiba ketawa garing

"Iya, dan aku akan membayar hutangku yang dua bulan yang lalu itu..."

"Ayolah Sasuke, nanti akan ku bagi kripik kentangku! Nyum~"

"Hoaam~ sebenarnya ini merepotkan tapi, setidaknya kau harus ikut Sasuke"

"Memang ada apa harus kerumahmu, Dobe?"

"Kita berlima aku, kau, Shika, Neji, dan Kiba akan memainkan game, judulnya The Midnight Man"

"Hei, akamaru juga ikut!"

"Iya, maaf" "Kau kan yang pertama menemukan permainan itu di internet, Sasuke!"

"Itu cuma kebetulan, lagi pula aku tidak percaya yang namanya takhayul"

"Itu bukan takhayul!"

"Kau juga tahu kan dobe, bahwa kakakku ada dirumah dan melarangku untuk pergi keluar rumah malam-malam"

"HAHAHA... KAU INI SEPERTI ANAK KECIL HAHA.." Kiba dan Naruto menertawakan Sasuke dan munculah empat siku-siku dikepala Sasuke

PLETAK!

"Uugh.." Naruto dan Kiba mengusap kepalanya masing-masing

"Apapun caranya, kau harus datang!" Ucap pria berambut nanas itu sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke

Bel berbunyi, saatnya siswa siswi Konohagakure untuk masuk kekelas.

Ok, kita percepat ceritanya

#Readers : Bilang aja males ngetiknya -_-

Fhi : ehehe... Piece

_**Xx_The Midnight Man_xX**_

08.41 am

.

.

.

.

"He he iya Temari-chan" Itachi sedang sibuk menelepon Temari sambil senyam-senyum gaje kayak kesambet setan(?) #diamaterasu

"SOOOO RE DE WA MATA ASHITAAAA!" Sasuke sedang sibuk menyanyi sambil memainkan gitar listriknya di kamar dengan gaya ala cacing kepanasan #dirasenggan

BRRAAAAAKKKK!

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" bumi bergetar #PLAAKK

"APA! BIKIN GUA KAGET!"

"LU BISA GAK, GAK USAH NYANYI! SUARA CEMPRENG LO TUH BIKIN GANGGU TELEPONAN GUA AMA TEMARI-CHAN!" Lalu Itachi mengecek pulsa

"Gara-gara lu, pulsa gua tinggal Rp.60 perak! Lu harus ganti rugi!"

"Lha, kenapa gua coba?"

"Atau gua bilangin semua rahasia lu ke depan cewek-cewek yang ada di kampus lo!"

"Ja-jangan, ah! Lu tega amat sih!"

"Makanya cepetan!"

"I-iya"

'Yes! Berhasil' batin Sasuke kegirangan dan nyanyi ala Dora

Lalu Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah dan mengambil motor kesayanganya

"Ck, gak usah naek motor! Tuh, yang jualan pulsanya juga deket"

"Eh?"

"Sebelahan sama rumah Sakura-chan lagi!" Itachi setengah(?) tersenyum

"Siapa?"

"Yang naksir ama lu!"

"Oh" Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria sambil ngegas

BRUUMM..

"Eh, yang jualan pulsa nya kearah sana! Lu mau ke tukang jualan pulsa yang jauh itu, ang deket rumah Temari-chan?"

"Iya!"

"Awas lu apa-apain yayang gua!"

"Preettt.."

"SASUKE! LANGSUNG PULANG DAN JANGAN KEMANA-MANA! INGET!" Sasuketidak menghiraukan apa kata Itachi

'Kenapa perasaan gua gak enak ya? Semoga gak akan terjadi apa-apa' Gumam Itachi

_**Xx_The Midnight Man_Xx**_

Sesampainya di tujuan...

"Eh, Temari"

"Sasuke.. oh ya, gimana kabar kakak kamu?"

'Kenapa gak nanya kabar gua?' batin sasuke setengah kesal

"Baik, Temari mau beli pulsa juga a?"

"Iya"

"Neng mau beli pulsa ya?" Kata tukang jualan pulsanya

"Iya, nih nomerna" Kata Temari sambil memberikan nomer hp nya

"Oh, ada Sasuke juga toh!"

"Cepetan Dobe, gak usah banyak bacot!"

"Ck, iya Teme" Sementara Temari hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan aneh mereka berdua dan Sasuke memperhatikan Temari #Author cemburu

'Cantik, pantes abang gua naksir ke si Temari' Batin Sasuke #Author terbakar api cemburu sampai gosong(?)

Temari yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah

"Udah masuk?"

"Iya, makasih bang! Nih uangnya"

"Eh, Dobe! Lu kan punya hutang ama gua"

"Iya, ntar gua lunasin!"

"Isiin pulsa abang gua!"

"WTF?!" Sasuke memberikan deathglare gratis pada Naruto dan itu sukses mumbuat Naruto melunasi hutangnya pada Sasuke

"Iya. Karena lu datengnya belakangan jadi lu yang harus main pertama"

"Chouji kemana?"

"Oh, dia sakit, jadi gak bisa ikutan"

"?"

"Ayo masuk!" Lalu mereka berduapun masuk lalu duduk bersama Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Akamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Author's Note

Yap! Beres nih chapter pertama..

Mohon kritik saranya, dan fhi nerima flame kok ^^

See you in the next Chapter


End file.
